<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>saiouma oneshots {requests open} by lesbian_frog (mushr00m_s0cks)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727979">saiouma oneshots {requests open}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushr00m_s0cks/pseuds/lesbian_frog'>lesbian_frog (mushr00m_s0cks)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Gay Oma Kokichi, M/M, Morning Kisses, Quarantine, Relationship(s), Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Saihara Shuichi, i'll add more tags as i add more oneshots, oumasai, saiouma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushr00m_s0cks/pseuds/lesbian_frog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a bunch of saiouma oneshots. i'll try to update as much as i can but don't expect too much lol. put your requests in the comments if you have any. i'll do fluff, smut, aus, y'know, all that good stuff. i'll pretty much do anything though i might be a little bad at smut. i'll put a little warning if i do smut, just in case some of you don't wanna read it. sometimes i might make saiouma stories out of little babbles i find on tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. caring || ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>btw shuichi is trans in this but its very briefly mentioned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>setting- the weekend in the college dorms</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"ughh saihara-chan!! i'm so bored~" kokichi groaned as he flopped onto his roommate and also boyfriend's bed. "mhm." shuichi replied, not even looking back at kokichi. "c'mon shumai, let's do something fun~" kokichi said as he turned onto his stomach and looked at shuichi, wiggling his eyebrows at the tall boy. "i have to finish this assignment kichi. maybe we can go get some icecream later." shuichi responded as he typed something into his laptop. "fiiinnee." kokichi drawled out as he climbed out of shuichi's bed. "maybe avocado-kun has something to do." kokichi sighed dramatically, pouting and leaving the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>♡♡♡</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"amami-chan!" kokichi yelled, running at rantaro, full speed and clutching onto him. "hey ouma. what's up?" rantaro chuckled as he patted kokichi on the head. "my beloved shuichi is so mean! he's too busy to hang out with little ol' me!" kokichi whined, crying crocodile tears. "well if you want someone to hang out with, you can come paint your nails with me and keebs. i was just about to head back to our dorm." rantaro suggested. "ewww I don't wanna see you two smooching while i'm trying to paint my nails. i'll pass!" kokichi giggled, sticking his tongue out at the taller boy. "your loss." rantaro chuckled with a small smile. "blegh. i'm gonna go buy some food. au revoir, my beloved amami-chan!" kokichi waved to rantaro, running off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>♡♡♡</em>
</p><p>
  <em>by the time he got back, it was already dark. kokichi skipped to his dorm room and unlocked the door. there, he saw shuichi still in the same place and position from when he had left him. "shumai! have you been taking any breaks?" kokichi said a bit worried, looking at his beloved disappointingly. "yeah, a few hours ago I think? anyways I gotta finish my work." shuichi replied tiredly, not taking notice of kokichi's disappointed expression. kokichi exhaled. "i'll go make some food. but when it's done you gotta stop working." kokichi declared, putting his fists on his hips. shuichi swiveled around in his chair to look at kokichi. "but-" he tried to insist. "nope! no buts except yours out of that chair mister. now go take off your binder and take a shower. that's an order from your supreme leader." kokichi shushed him, walking to the kitchen and unpacking the bags of food he clutched. shuichi sighed as he got ready to take a shower.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>♡♡♡</em>
</p><p>
  <em>after they had eaten, they brushed their teeth and went to bed. "hey kokichi?" shuichi whispered. "yes, beloved?" kokichi whispered back, cuddling into shuichi. "thanks." shuichi mumbled in a low voice. "for what?" kokichi asked, looking up at his boyfriend. "for caring." shuichi replied with a whisper, kissing the smaller boy on the forehead and they drifted off into slumber, dreaming of each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~end~</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. soft || ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this one is so short</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>setting- shuichi's house</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>shuichi sighed as he flopped down on his bed. the rain outside poured and he turned his head to the window. what was there to do? he closed his eyes for a moment and let his thoughts wash over him. suddenly he was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. when he opened the door he was taken by surprise as his boyfriend stood there, drenched in rainwater, with mud splattered on him. "kichi? what are you doing out in the rain? come inside, it's warm." shuichi said, ushering kokichi inside as the small boy shivered and giggled quietly. "neeheehee, well, i was coming over to your house to surprise you with cookies and some coffee from that one café you always go to but it started raining! so i decided to just head over to your house but then a car splashed dirty mud all over me! how mean is that shumai!" kokichi cried. "well go take a warm shower, i'll wash your clothes." shuichi said, kissing kokichi's forehead. "aww, my beloved is too nice." kokichi smiled, walking into the bathroom. shuichi traded ouma's wet and dirty clothes for one of his own soft and warm hoodies and walked off to put ouma's clothing into his washer. soon he heard the water turn off and the blow dryer turn on. after a few minutes, kokichi walked into the bedroom with shuichi's over sized hoodie covering him and flopped onto shuichi. shuichi chuckled and petted ouma's hair. "your hair's really soft after you wash it." shuichi stated as he brushed through kokichi's fluffy hair with his fingers. "that feels nice..." kokichi mumbled into shuichi's chest, burrowing his face deeper into the pillow that was his boyfriend. soon, they both fell asleep, listening to the soft patters of the rain outside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~end~</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. morning || ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow he has an apartment now also headcanon that shuichi has a bunch of cute pet names for kokichi :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>setting- shuichi's apartment</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>shuichi yawned as he opened his eyes. the sunlight poured in through the blinds and he squinted from the brightness. next to him was his boyfriend, kokichi ouma. kokichi's legs were tangled in between shuichi's and his hair was splayed across the pillow. shuichi admired his small partner. he was so adorable and beautiful at the same time, even when he was drooling all over the pillow. shuichi stroked kokichi's cheek with his thumb. how did he manage to get such an amazing and sweet person as ouma to be his boyfriend? he had no idea. shuichi yawned again as he pulled his eyes away from the pretty little boy and got up from the comfortable bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>♡♡♡</em>
</p><p>
  <em>shuichi was cooking breakfast when he felt ouma's lithe arms wrap around his torso. shuichi turned away from the pancake he was making and gave kokichi a soft kiss on the crown of his head. "morning darling. how did you sleep?" shuichi smiled as kokichi looked up at him with those lovely lavender eyes of his. "horrible! shumai's bed was terribly uncomfy and it felt like there were rocks in the mattress!" kokichi cried out dramatically. "good to know you slept well." shuichi said, smiling at ouma's antics and turning back around to flip the pancake. "hmph why doesn't saihara-chan ever believe me." kokichi pouted with his arms crossed. shuichi chuckled and answered ouma with a kiss on the cheek. "c'mon my prince, breakfast is ready." shuichi said as he put two plates on the table. kokichi skipped over while shuichi sat down. "thanks for the food beloved!" kokichi exclaimed, pouring half of the maple syrup onto his stack of pancakes. "honestly, why even make pancakes when you're gonna drown them in syrup anyway." shuichi sighed as he chewed on his omelette. "cause they're good!" kokichi said with his mouth full of pancake. "kichi, don't talk with your mouth open that's gross." shuichi said, trying to hide a small smile. kokichi stuck his tongue out at shuichi. "ew, sweetie!" shuichi groaned in disgust when he saw the chewed up food on kokichi's tongue. they looked at each other and laughed in the </em>
  <em>morning</em>
  <em> light as they both thought of how lucky they were to have the other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~end~</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. my love, darling | | ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shuichi complain about his bad day at work while his boyfriend gives him kisses to make him feel better :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im so sorry for not updating in so long but i've been crushed with work and assignments. im currently working on a long seperate story so get excited for that lol. hopefully i'll be able to write more over winter break!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>".... and then he yelled at me! sometimes my coworkers are just... a handful. " shuichi sighed. currently, he was laying on his boyfriend kokichi oumas lap, talking about what a bad day he had at work. "nehee, even more so of a handful than moi?" kokichi giggled as he ran his fingers through the blue boys hair. "hmm... i'd say about half." shuichi joked. "hey!" kokichi fake pouted and pinched shuichis cheek as the bluenette giggles softly. "kichi you're so lucky. you don't have to deal with annoying coworkers all the time and you don't have to stay up till morning working on hard cases like me." shuichi complained. "i am not lucky! i have to stay at home all the time missing my beloved!" kokichi whined, hugging shuichis head into his chest. "hehe okayy i guess we both have it hard. " shuichi smiled as he hugged his boyfriend back. "... hey kichi?" shuichi looked up at the purplenette. "mhm?" kichi whispered contently, petting shuichis hair and laying his cheek on top of his head. "do you think we'll be like this forever?" shuichi pondered to his boyfriend, his eyes looking a bit wistful. "yup! you wanna know why? it's cause im marrying my darling shuichi! im gonna stay with him forever and ever even if he gets tired of me!" kokichi exclaimed to shuichi, kissing the crown of his head. shuichi giggled. "im never gonna get tired of you my love and you know that." shuichi gave him a peck on the cheek and snuggled into the purplenettes chest. "i know! after all, who could ever get tired of the ultimate supreme leader!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~end~</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>